Dragonfire
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: Alby finally sees the rest of Jorge's tattoo. (Random pairing, but for some reason, I love them)


It was raining. Hard. And it wasn't looking like it'd stop anytime soon. What a great Friday night indeed.

But Alby's night was brightened almost immediately by the sight of his boyfriend standing in the doorway. He swung the door open wider and arched an eyebrow at the cute Spanish tattoo artist in front of him. "Still raining, huh?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I showed up looking hideous just for the hell of it." Jorge rolled his eyes, but a half-smile curved his mouth. He was wearing a black-and-purple Dragonfire Tattoos hoodie, with skinny jeans and Converse shoes. His hands were shoved into the pocket and the hood was drawn up against the rain. He gave Alby a look. "You gonna let me in or what?"

Alby stepped aside with an air of bravado. Jorge just rolled his eyes before stepping over the threshold and out of the rain. As Alby shut the door, muffling the pounding downpour, Jorge glanced around the warm, inviting house. "Sorry about the hair," he said, grimacing as he pushed his hood off. "Probably looks like crap by now."

Alby took one look at Jorge's ruffled black hair falling into his eyes and grinned. "I think it looks good," he replied, taking a step closer. "Kinda hot," he added, softer.

Jorge smiled and let Alby snake an arm around his waist; he slipped his free hand into Jorge's hair and ran it between his fingers. Jorge didn't miss the little shiver in Alby's touch. He brought his hands to Alby's shoulders, curling his fingers into the fabric of his navy shirt. "I love it when you get nervous around me," he murmured.

Alby snorted disbelievingly. "Funny, I thought you'd hate that," he replied sarcastically. "I thought you liked it when I WASN'T nervous. You know, like how I stupidly flirted with you in public when we met."

"I loved that too." Jorge angled his head to run his nose down Alby's jaw, making Alby shudder. "Turns me on when you try to flirt," he whispered.

Alby immediately took his face in his hands and pressed their mouths together. Jorge smirked, then kissed back, closing his eyes. They kissed deeply, making flames seem to jump between them. They'd never gone much farther than this, since they'd only been dating for a short time. But it was always nagging at Alby's mind. He did want more. And not just physically. He was falling in love with Jorge, but he was afraid to say the words. You know, THE words. The three, gigantic words. He didn't know what Jorge expected from this relationship and he was terrified that it wasn't what he expected. He wished he was braver.

The kiss lasted longer than they thought it would. They had become drunk with each other. When Alby opened his eyes, he was surprised to find he'd pushed Jorge up against a wall and Jorge's hands were at his hips. His chest rose and fell with every breath. "Um, sorry," he laughed uneasily. "I didn't mean to..."

Jorge chuckled and softly pecked Alby's nose. "You get all sexy when you put me up against a wall," he remarked, grinning crookedly.

Alby could've said it then. He didn't. "Yeah, whatever," he replied jokingly. He gave Jorge some space then. "You want something to eat? Drink? I think I have Monster and I know you like that."

"Monster is my drug of choice, so yes, I'd love that," Jorge answered.

Alby headed for the kitchen, and Jorge trailed behind. He walked with the confidence of someone who'd been in a house many times before, which he had. One month. That was how long they'd been together. It was a slowish relationship. But surely that meant it was time for Alby to say how he felt? Right? He shook the thought away and reached the fridge. Pulling the door open, he scanned inside until he found a can of Monster energy drink. He snagged it from the shelf, nudged the door shut, and turned around again. When he did, he blinked, his lips parting.

Jorge was taking his hoodie off now that he was inside, leaving him in a somewhat-tight gray T-shirt. The front had a curious black-and-white design on it. The shirt also showed the flash of ink on the curve between his neck and shoulder: a tattoo that extended down his back. In that shirt, with that body, Jorge looked unbelievably...well...HOT. And damn, Alby ACHED to see that tattoo.

Jorge glanced up and caught Alby gawking. "What?"

"Er, nothing," Alby stuttered. He ran his free hand over his short, raven hair. "Just, um, you know, your tattoo—I mean drink! I got your drink." He wanted to smack himself on the forehead.

Jorge took the can of Monster, but instead of drinking it, he set it down on the counter. "Did you...say something about a tattoo?" he asked, studying Alby curiously.

"No," Alby lied. But he sucked at lying so he sighed. "Yeah. I mean, I know you have one, it's just, I've never..." He trailed off uncertainly.

Jorge raised his eyebrows. "You wanna see my tattoo?"

HELL YES. Alby shrugged in a way that could be yes or no. "Um. Only if you want to show me." God, he was such a softie sometimes.

"Sure," Jorge smiled. Alby's breath caught as Jorge grabbed the hem of his shirt and stripped it off easily. He caught a glimpse of a hard, defined stomach before Jorge turned to let him see his back. Then Alby just stared.

It was a dragon. It was S-shaped, claws out, designed simply, but beautifully. It extended from Jorge's lower back up to his shoulder blade. It was breathing a small burst of black fire. The tip of the last flame was what peeked over Jorge's shoulder. It looked wicked, and cool, and sexy, and touchable all at once. Alby could not breathe.

"Dragonfire Tattoos," he said out loud, thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Jorge replied warmly. "I actually had the tattoo before I started the business. The name just gave it more of a meaning."

Alby crossed the room in four strides, but halted when he reached Jorge. He'd never seen so much skin before. It was so so tempting. He admired the dragon up close, the way it rippled over the muscle in Jorge's back. "It's sexy as hell," he murmured.

Jorge glanced at him over his shoulder, stopping his bashful smile by biting his bottom lip. That look. That shucking look. Dear Lord, Alby couldn't remember being so turned on. "I thought you'd—" Jorge stopped abruptly when Alby's fingertips grazed his skin.

Without thinking, Alby traced the dragon's undulating body, curving his fingers over Jorge's shoulder blade. He continued the entire way down to the tail at the small of his back. He felt Jorge tremble. Tentatively, he leaned in and touched the smallest of kisses to the dragon's flame on Jorge's shoulder.

Jorge's eyes shut. "Alby..." His breath hitched when Alby closed his hands over his hips and kissed his shoulder again. Feeling bolder, Alby continued to kiss up Jorge's neck, exploring more skin. He reached a place beneath Jorge's jaw and Jorge gave a soft sound. "Right there," he breathed, tilting his head back. Heart racing, Alby lingered, gently working Jorge's skin with his teeth. A whimper escaped Jorge's throat.

Alby could say it right now.

Jorge, you make me crazy.

Jorge, you have my heart.

Jorge, I want you, always.

Jorge, I love you.

But he was scared. So he stayed quiet, again.

Suddenly, Jorge turned in Alby's embrace and caught him by the front of his shirt. He then slammed their mouths together in the deepest, wildest kiss they'd ever had. Alby was shocked, but the shock quickly melted away into utter bliss. He slung his fingers in Jorge's belt loops, suddenly cautious about touching him. Jorge was kissing him with his own fire, looping his arms around Alby's neck and dragging him closer. The electricity between them was nearly tangible in the little kitchen.

Jorge drew back just an inch to huff in faint exasperation. "The politeness is adorable, really," he said quietly, "but you can actually touch me, Alby."

Alby felt butterflies in his stomach. "I—I...Um."

Jorge cocked his head. "Don't you want to?" he asked innocently.

"I've wanted to since I met you," Alby confessed, before kissing him again. Intoxicated with Jorge, he slid his hands up Jorge's back, reveling in the sensation of smooth skin under his fingers. Jorge sighed sharply into his mouth. Alby's hands made their way back down his spine and stopped on his waist. He stroked his thumb over Jorge's stomach, pleasantly surprised to find that Jorge had wonderfully toned abs.

Jorge growled and shoved Alby back, pressing him up against the counter. Bracing his hands on either side of him, he leaned in tantalizingly close. Smirking, he nipped at Alby's lower lip, then turned his head when Alby tried to kiss him. Alby ended up grazing his lips over Jorge's cheek. He glared at Jorge when he glanced up at Alby from under dark lashes. The little splash of emerald in his iris glinted. He crowded in on Alby, forcing their hips together, and letting their noses brush. "You like me," he murmured knowingly, always teasing.

"No shit," Alby quipped. He tried to kiss Jorge again, but Jorge dodged; he ducked away and caught Alby's earlobe between his teeth, making Alby hiss.

"You want me," Jorge whispered. He sucked lightly on Alby's earlobe.

Alby moaned in pleasure. He swallowed hard. "I..."

"What?" Jorge asked softly. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together. His half-lidded eyes trailed over his boyfriend.

"I—I..." Dammit, Alby, say it!

"What do you want, darling?" Jorge finally kissed Alby, taking control and keeping it gentle. His lips were soft over Alby's, as though he was breakable. One of Jorge's hands came up to cup his cheek. When they broke apart, Alby was dizzy and shivering.

"I love you."

Jorge blinked. He pulled back farther. "W—what?"

Alby's heart sank low in his being. He dropped his gaze in embarrassment and sadness. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "Just forget that I—"

"I don't want to forget," Jorge cut him off. Alby looked up and saw something like happiness and pain in Jorge's expression. "You love me?"

Alby nodded a small nod. "More than I should," he mumbled.

"God, Alby." Jorge wrapped his arms around Alby's waist and buried his face in his shoulder. Alby slowly returned the embrace. But when he felt Jorge cling to his shirt, he hugged him closer, molding their bodies together. He never wanted to leave. Jorge let out a tiny breath. "Don't let me go," he whispered. He closed his eyes. "I love you too, Alby."

Alby wanted to cry and cheer and swoon and kiss Jorge senseless. He drew back to look Jorge in the eye. "Y—you're not just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings, right?" he asked nervously. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," Jorge said gently. He brushed his thumb over Alby's cheek. "I fell in love with you a long time ago. The first time I saw you, I knew I would." He smiled slightly. "You're the only person I want."

Alby grinned, the happiness blossoming inside of him. He couldn't imagine having another person here with him now. Not one other person. Who would've thought it'd be a too-hot-for-his-own-good tattoo artist that stole his heart? "I'm glad," he murmured. He reached up to play with a strand of Jorge's hair.

Jorge purred at the touches. "Dammit, you drive me wild," he whispered.

Alby chuckled. He could get use to this. He could definitely get used to this. "Come here," he breathed, before pulling Jorge into another kiss.


End file.
